


Lethargy

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Миди R - NC-21 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019
Summary: На отдыхе Гермиона встречает Малфоя, да только тот зовет себя чужим именем и считает себя совсем другим человеком; она постепенно погружается все глубже в его тайны и обнаруживает, что за ними клубится что-то тяжелое, что-то мрачное, а плата за любопытство оказывается слишком высокой.





	Lethargy

**Часть 1. Погружение.**

Когда Гермиона открыла глаза, солнце уже заканчивало облизывать левую щеку и переходило на подбородок. Температура тела такая, что еще немного и она закипит.

Видимо, задремала с книжкой в тени (рядом обнаружился закрытый «Волхв» Фаулза), а солнце сбежало… И спросонья еще во рту какой-то странный привкус: металла и морской соли.

Гермиона приехала совсем недавно, и спать на пляже в ее положении неопытной туристки было не лучшей идеей. Солнечный удар оказался бы, пожалуй, даже хуже мелкой кражи: с собой у нее практически ничего не было. Солнце уже подбиралось к самому зениту, а отдыхающие вслед за ним: попрятались в тени, или просто сделали небольшую паузу, ища укрытия от летнего зноя в прохладе многочисленных брассери на набережной.

Гермиона тоже поднялась, сгребла в охапку вещи и передвинулась под защиту ближайшего тента. И только потом остановила взгляд на волнах, мягко накатывающих на берег.

Для описания бесконечной красоты моря у нее не находилось слов. С пляжа в кафе ее могла бы сманить только ледяная минеральная вода; а от мысли, что кто-то может в такую погоду всерьез наворачивать горячий буйабес, на лбу выступила испарина.

Она впервые выехала за пределы страны. Кажется, это была мамина идея: где-то в похожем месте они познакомились с отцом. Конечно, речь не шла про Лзурный берег. Но любое озеро в погожий день может превратиться во Французскую Ривьеру… если речь идет о влюбленных.

Мысли в таком ключе о родителях неизменно вызывали смущенную улыбку. Если так вспомнить, пока Гермиона училась в Хогвартсе, она ни разу не отдыхала с родителями на море. Выезжали на озера, и папа часто брал ее в походы. Потом? Потом планировали, но было не до того. Укол вины за то, что пришлось стереть их память - эта боль никогда не исчезнет. И как все же было хорошо, когда она разыскала их. Снова обнять, посмотреть в родные, узнающие тебя глаза…

Стараясь изгнать неприятные воспоминания, Гермиона начала бездумно водить руками по горячей гальке, то набирая в ладони горсти камней, то выпуская. Было в этом что-то медитативное: стук камешков, шум волн, негромкие разговоры, мелодичное бормотание из уличных приемников.

Она планировала хорошенько отдохнуть и вернуться в Британию с новыми силами, чтобы… Чтобы что, кстати? Но сейчас это было неважно. Гермиона чувствовала себя настолько хорошо, что не могла даже сосредоточиться на прошлом или будущем.

\- А, проснулась, наконец? – Из легкого транса ее вывел веселый голос. – Честно говоря, я уже думал и сам тебя разбудить, чтобы ты не сгорела окончательно или не получила солнечный удар. У нас тут каждый второй – то цветом как вареный рак, то ходит оглушенный еще несколько дней, больше не снимая шляпы.

Сначала Гермиона и не сообразила, что обращаются именно к ней, но все равно повернулась на звук голоса. Ведь голос-то был знакомым. И вся ее медитативная собранность раскололась, как тронутая льдом лужа, встретившая неосторожный ботинок.

А все потому, что перед ней стоял вполне себе доброжелательный, а главное - живой Малфой. То есть из того, что она знала, проделанная работа отдела защиты свидетелей и предполагала, что он останется в живых. Но Гермиона все равно была удивлена. Пожалуй, удивлена даже больше, чем рада. Она ведь знала, что Малфой жив и в безопасности, но после процесса по его делу ожидала увидеть его примерно никогда.

\- Ох, не представился! Меня зовут Дрейк, – все в том же дружелюбном тоне продолжал Малфой, - все утро хотел подойти познакомиться, как только заметил, что ты одна… Не то чтобы я охочусь на молоденьких одиноких туристок! Ох, как неубедительно звучит, да? Это все из-за Фаулза, мне эта книга очень нравится.

Фаулз?

Ах да, книга, которая лежит возле ее руки. К стыду своему, Гермиона не смогла вспомнить ничего из сюжета, и только беглый взгляд на обложку книги позволил сделать какой-то поверхностный вывод о содержимом. Такое ощущение, будто она заснула, не прочитав и строчки. Но это было не так важно: чтобы Малфой да прочитал хоть одну магловскую книгу, пусть даже речь шла о художественной литературе… Пообщавшись с чистокровными магами по работе, она уж точно могла заключить, что художественная литература из мира магглов, как бы сильно она ни ценилась самими магглами или даже магглорожденными волшебниками, в их глазах не имела ровным счетом никакой ценности. Исключения составляли те писатели, которые выдавали себя за магглов и писали только для них: почему-то они в исключительно редких случаях раскрывали свое инкогнито и довольствовались славой, полученной в немагическом мире.

Вот поэтому Гермиона даже не озадачилась тем, почему она не помнит ни строчки из книги, ни даже того, как и почему решила прочитать именно ее. Больше ее интересовал Отдел защиты свидетелей (вот уж название, будто из маггловских сериалов про закон и порядок), который хранил свои секреты еще лучше, чем Отдел тайн. Конечно, Гермиона догадывалась, что вряд ли Малфою просто дадут новое имя и отправят в другую страну: для магов это было бы несерьезно. Но сам механизм защиты был неизвестен никому, кроме сотрудников специального отдела. Вывод напрашивался следующий: Малфой искренне верил в то, кем он себя считал.

И все же среди всех мест на земле она оказалась там же, где и он. И Малфой подошел к ней. Что могло им двигать, как не остаточный всплеск воспоминаний?

А тому будто и не нужно было никакого ответа:

\- Фаулз соткал такую реальность… Я бы с удовольствием обсудил с тобой эту книгу, но ты, кажется, с ней еще не расправилась, - Малфой подхватил с гальки книгу, пролистал, открыл как будто на случайном месте и прочел: - _“Чувствовал я себя прекрасно. Бог знает, что будет дальше; да это и не важно, когда лежишь на берегу моря в такую чудесную погоду. Достаточно того, что существуешь”_. Ну, это прямо-таки про тебя сегодня.

Гермиона согласно кивнула. Достаточно того, что существуешь. Однако ощущение нереальности существования ее не покидало.

***

Через несколько минут Малфой уже угощал ее мороженым.

\- Эй, ты что, никогда не пробовала мороженое с зеленым чаем и белым сыром? Ну, сейчас мы это исправим.

Покидая пляж, Гермиона бросила полный сожаления взгляд на море: Малфой только расхохотался и напомнил, что они могут вернуться сюда в любой момент, когда ей только захочется.

За освежающим десертом он выплескивал на нее всю историю своей жизни. То есть всю ту выдуманную чушь, которая была теперь у него в голове вместо настоящих воспоминаний. Гермиона слушала вполуха, изредка бросая на Малфоя напряженные взгляды. Пыталась украдкой рассмотреть в нем черты человека, которым он когда-то был.

Но изменилось все: манера речи, мимика, движения. Он был расслаблен, дружелюбен, весел, много шутил и много смеялся; улыбка касалась и глаз, чего Гермиона никогда не видела прежде. Может быть, в гостиной Слизерина кто-то и наблюдал подобное чудо, но только не она. Через дюжину лет он настолько сросся бы с этой личиной, что она могла и не узнать его на улице: только уловила бы смутную тень некогда существовавшего человека.

Возможно, в этом и крылся секрет, который надежно хранил Отдел защиты свидетелей?  
И Малфой мог быть здесь намного счастливее. В этом светлом мире на берегу моря, рядом с живыми родители, которых он считал настоящими.

\- Тебе когда-нибудь снятся странные сны? – спросила Гермиона, не озаботившись тем, что перебила очередную историю. Но Драко совсем не смутился:

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – уточнил он, улыбаясь хитро, и в эту секунду стал вроде бы похож на бледную тень себя прежнего. – Мне иногда снится, что я плаваю с дельфинами; что я краду с лотка еду; снятся балы, а иногда… что туристки играют в пляжный волейбол без купальников.

\- Забудь, что я спросила! - подняла глаза к потолку Гермиона, заулыбавшись, но Драко ее перебил и продолжил уже более жестким голосом, а усмешка исказила рот, который до этого только расплывался в приятной улыбке:

\- А иногда… мне снится статная женщина в хрустальном гробу, висящая над пропастью среди скал. Во сне я знаю, что это моя мать, пусть моя мать и выглядит совсем иначе; снится ожог на предплечье; и будто я умею летать без парашюта; и сотни вспышек – как фейерверк на набережной… вот только от него никакой радости.

Гермиона с трудом отцепила пальцы от стола. Костяшки даже побелели от усилия. Ей стало нестерпимо страшно поднять взгляд на Малфоя: вдруг с ним произошла какая-то необъяснимая метаморфоза. Вместо этого она начала смотреть на пол, на другие столы и посетителей за столиками: и все они показались ей будто неуловимо знакомыми, как случайные прохожие, с которыми ее когда-то сталкивала судьба.  
Голова закружилась.

\- Нет, ты только посмотри, какое чистое небо… - голос Малфоя снова стал дружелюбным. Гермиона подняла на него глаза с опаской, но он лучился добродушием, будто эти страшные слова ей почудились.

Небо действительно было чистое и такого цвета, который можно увидеть разве что в рекламных роликах. Гермионе было больно и одновременно радостно смотреть на него. Во всяком случае, это лучше, чем смотреть на Малфоя. Малфоя, который был защищен от ярости пожирателей, от памяти о смерти родителей, о разрушенном поместье, но взамен полностью потерял свою жизнь. Знал ли он, на что идет? Был ли он согласен на такое, или Визегамонт его не спрашивал, вынося решение?

А его личность… Она полностью стерта или просто надежно погребена под тем, что для него придумали умельцы из Отдела защиты свидетелей?

Хотя эти сны, эти его слова прямо сейчас - вот доказательство того, что Малфой здесь, что он все еще где-то существует. И ей не стоило бы лезть в его душу. Вряд ли покров такой уж тонкий, чтобы можно было разрушить дюжиной неосторожных фраз, но с другой стороны: разве можно было предположить, что он встретит кого-то из прежней жизни?

\- У тебя какой-то нездоровый вид. Провожу тебя домой? Ты все же столько пробыла под прямыми солнечными лучами, так и солнечный удар словить недолго. Помню, у меня как-то такое было… Неделю провалялся в беспамятстве, некоторые воспоминания так и не вернулись.

Гермиона бросила на него короткий взгляд, абсолютно уверенная, что дело было не в солнечном ударе.

\- Ты… Ты хочешь завтра пойти на пляж вместе? Я зашел бы за тобой в десять утра, например. Договорились? Гермиона?

Она рассеянно кивнула. Согласившись и проводив взглядом фигуру Малфоя, скрывшуюся за поворотом, Гермиона осознала, что он не спрашивал ее имени, а она его не называла.

***

В тот первый раз половину ночи Гермиона переживала, что ее присутствие может что-то разрушить в механизме защиты Малфоя. Но разобраться в самом процессе хотелось еще сильнее. И вообще оказалось так радостно и здорово ходить с кем-то на пляж, разговаривать так легко! А ведь она, собираясь в отпуск, все время планировала провести наедине с книгами и самокопанием. И вот теперь Гермиона даже представить себе не могла, чтобы ей захотелось когда-то отдыхать в другом месте. Здесь было все, что ей нравилось.

Удивительно, но каждый раз, когда она задумывалась о том, что чего-то не хватает до идеальной картины миры, то с большой долей вероятности натыкалась на это буквально за следующим поворотом. По крайней мере, именно так вышло с шоколадницей и с букинистическим магазином. И если кондитерская впечатлила ее не слишком сильно, то книжный рай был настоящей неожиданностью для небольшого курортного городка.

И здесь был он. Да, это все еще был Малфой. Но Малфой, который вел себя как невероятно, безумно обаятельный маггл. Красоты которого не портил холодный взгляд и едкая усмешка. Конечно, иногда из его уст вырывались какие-то пугающие фразы, вроде «мне кажется, я так давно тебя знаю». Но Гермиона утешала себя, что это необязательно означает какие-то предчувствия. Это просто могло значить, что им хорошо друг с другом. Ведь так?

Малфой помог им когда-то, и Гермиона уже давно не держала на него зла. Но думать так сейчас было большим лукавством. Смотря на него, она должна была научиться видеть совершенно другого человека, который никогда не узнает, что их связывают какие-то общие воспоминания.

И это приводило ее к другим размышлениям.

Смогла бы она быть с магглом, связать с ним свою жизнь? Ей пришлось бы от него все утаивать? Или ему она бы рассказала о своем даре, о магическом мире… но смог бы он примириться с тем, что она волшебница? Не чувствовал бы себя рядом с ней неполноценным, не считал бы в душе, что это она со странностями? Непременно бы это разрушило их отношения, или они смогли бы со всем справиться?

Гермиона чувствовала, что неизбежно краснеет, когда думает об этом. Малфой вовсе не делал ей никаких авансов, а она уже размышляет о том, смогла бы связать свою жизнь с магглом. Понятно, что с таким фальшивым магглом, как Малфой – уж точно нет. Она бы только поставила его под угрозу. Если так подумать, она даже не должна была представлять себе подобное развитие ситуации. Ведь рассказав ему все, она могла разрушить его новую личность. Если бы этого не случилось, сообщество магической безопасности просто не позволило бы им быть вместе. Возможно, ее заставили бы от него отказаться, как в шпионском фильме сродни тем, что они смотрели с родителями на летних каникулах.

И она пришла бы к Малфою и сказала: прости, я не могу ничего тебе рассказать, но весь мир против того, чтобы мы были вместе.

Какая безвкусица.

Гермиона поймала себя на мысли, что снова ушла в себя, пока Малфой с упоением что-то рассказывал. Она быстро взглянула на него, но тот даже не заметил ее отрешенности. И все же отрицать его притягательность было не в ее власти. Все в нем выдавало аристократа: платина волос, лед глаз, хоть и острые, но правильные черты лица. Его кожа под палящим солнцем практически не меняла оттенок.

Малфой только пожимал плечами: мало меланина. А Гермиона фыркала про себя. Он просто не знает теперь, что к чистокровным волшебникам загар не пристает. Гермиона-то уже вся стала равномерно кирпичной, а россыпь веснушек дерзко красовалась на носу.

В общем, Малфой был весь такой расслабленный, мягкий и доброжелательный, что Гермиона удивлялась, как еще туристки не бросают на нее возмущенные и ревнивые взгляды.

Она свободно рассказывала ему о своей семье и отношениях с ними: тут можно было не бояться сказать что-то не то, а Драко в ответ сыпал историями ненастоящей своей семьи. К сожалению, он жил и работал далеко от них, хотя, как говорил сам, регулярно ездил навещать. Это только подстегивало любопытство Гермионы. Она страшно хотела узнать, как же работает защита свидетеля. Это пара, которым внушили, что у них есть ребенок; у них отобрали собственного ребенка и заменили его Драко вместе со всеми воспоминаниями и фотографиями? Или это Драко думает, что он к ним ездит, а они на самом деле существуют только в его воспоминаниях?

Все это плодило парадоксы, и у Гермионы от стольких мыслей начинала серьезно болеть голова. Но об этом легко было забыть: ведь Драко встречал ее по утрам, они вместе завтракали, иногда проходили с туристической группой на яхте по окрестностям бухты, а еще бесконечно купались в море и валялись на пляже. Тогда-то, в один из вечеров, Драко сказал:

\- Мне кажется, будто я знаю тебя очень давно.

Гермиона пробормотала: мол, такое бывает с людьми, которые хорошо вместе проводят время. Хотела сказать что-то еще про легкость, про совместимость, юмор и живой ум, но комок встал посреди горла, и все, на что ее хватило, так это потянуться за водой в сумке. Любоваться малфоевской красотой - одно, а вытирать от его слов вспотевшие ладони о футболку – совсем другое.

Она была вынуждена признаться себе, что эта атмосфера моря, туристического города и невероятно утонченного и умного парня рядом, который обращает внимание только на нее, не могли не наводить на определенные мысли с романтическим флером.

\- Поедем завтра на канатную дорогу? Их поблизости две, но мы пойдем на ту, где со смотровой площадки самый лучший вид. Договорились?

Не то чтобы она могла ему отказать. Но старалась смотреть на него как можно меньше в открытую, и как можно чаще – украдкой.

***

\- Мне страшно, мне так страшно, – как заведенная повторяла Гермиона, зажмурив глаза и со всех сил вцепившись в поручень.

Пока они поднимались от автобусной остановки, она даже не думала о том, что боится высоты и что канатная дорога ее реально испугает. Страх появился, когда они подошли к подножию хребта и Гермиона взглянула вверх. Сиденья подъемника раскачивались от ветра. Поручень выглядел максимально ненадежным. На стыках конструкция дребезжала, как холодильник-ветеран. Посмотреть назад, на открывающиеся виды, которые изо всех сил нахваливал Драко? Нет, увольте. У Гермионы будто зажало шейный нерв.

Малфой только хохотал и уговаривал ее хотя бы просто глаза открыть. На свои руки посмотреть. Для начала. Через несколько минут Гермиона открыла глаза, но старалась особенно не глазеть по сторонам и старательно отгоняла от себя мысль, что случится, если канат не выдержит.

Она наверняка, она определенно, она ни за что на свете не успеет вытащить волшебную палочку, спрятанную во внутреннем кармане джинсовой куртки.

И все же это того стоило. Смотровая площадка в несезон очень быстро освободилась от людей, планирующих по-быстрому сделать пару фотографий, и они остались там вдвоем. Весь город увяз в дымке, стирающей линию горизонта. Вода выглядела в точности как лед и уходила прямиком в небо. Дух захватывало: от высоты, красоты, ощущения собственной ничтожности в таком огромном мире. Гермиона даже ненадолго смогла отвлечься от ослепляющего великолепия самого Малфоя.

Они довольно долго молчали вдвоем, пока ветер не стал особенно безжалостным. Но все равно еще немного постояли под пронизывающими его порывами; указывали на здания, которые успели пройти, пока поднимались наверх, над чем-то смеялись. Малфой разменял несколько пенсов, и Гермиона смогла посмотреть в окуляры. Но стоило признать: издалека панорама выглядела куда более впечатляющей.

Ведет сдул всех не только со смотровой площадки, но и с окрестностей. Они еще немного прогулялись по парку, который работал в солнечные и безветренные дни. Но сегодня был не такой день, и все было закрыто. Немое колесо обозрения неспешно покачивалось над обрывом. Шатер, где обычно располагался цирк, был спущен и лежал на земле бесформенной грязной тряпкой. С другой стороны площадки был прекрасный вид на горы, они ненадолго задержались и там, продолжая игнорировать порывы шквального ветра.

Малфой приобнял ее за плечи, стараясь согреть, и от этого она начала дрожать еще сильнее – теперь уже не от холода. Дрожь только усилилась, когда он наклонился к ее уху и прошептал:

\- Как ты думаешь, Гермиона, – и, несмотря на свой настрой, по его тону она сразу поняла, что сейчас будет один из этих его странных, неудобных, тяжелых вопросов которые, возможно, провоцировало само ее присутствие, – что там, после смерти?

\- Я не знаю, Драко, – тихо пробормотала она после паузы, – я не хочу сейчас об этом думать.

_Я не хочу об этом думать, потому что мне кажется, что за завесой ничего нет._

Они еще немного помолчали. Малфой, судя по всему, решил не развивать эту тему, и Гермиона была ему очень благодарна. Но потом:

\- А чье это имя – Драко? – с грустной усмешкой спросил Малфой, поправляя ей волосы, разметавшиеся по лицу из-за вновь поднявшегося ветра. – Кого ты хочешь здесь забыть?

Гермиона промолчала, потому что в голове у нее забилась встревоженная мысль:

_“Я не знаю.  
Я не знаю, но, кажется, я хочу здесь кого-то вспомнить.”_


End file.
